


Beneath the Stars

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: DoriathWeek, F/M, Love at First Sight, first encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Elwë finds someone beneath the stars.
Relationships: Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo/Melian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Doriath Week 2020





	Beneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of Doriath Week.

Elwë knows that he shouldn’t be going anywhere alone, but that doesn’t stop him. There is something inside him that pushes him forward. Something that screams ‘go on’. It’s a new feeling for him, in this thus far short life of his.

So, he moves amongst the trees, searching for an answer. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to find, only that he will find something. And so he walks, watches his surrounding and commits as much of it to memory, for when he makes the return forward, he can’t quite leave his people behind for much long after all.

The woods are mostly quiet, his hearing can’t detect anything that should put him on alert. That should be a good thing, if there was danger about, he animals would be quiet and hiding. Instead, he can hear the birds singing, it’s a lovely melody that soothes his mind and makes him go forth, and as he walks, the sounds of nightingales grows louder and far more joyful.

And then, in the darkness, there is a sparkle of light. Bright amidst the trees, it moves with surprising gentleness, and while a part of him is wary, there’s another large one of him that whispers, ‘Go on!’, and so he does, he moves quietly, trying not to startle whatever that source of light is.

He stops behind a tree, and just in front of him, there’s a clearing and there is someone, an nís that shine in the same way the stars above him do. His heart thunders in his chest, his eyes grow wide and his whole being is filled with a longing unlike any other he’s had before.

Carefully, he steps into the clearing, trying not to startle her. The part of him that is wary, screams that it could be a trap from the enemy that is so kin to destroy them, that one the hunter Oromë has warned, but his soul and heart are telling him differently, they speak of fate and he finds himself powerless to do anything else but move forward and make his presence know, by stepping on a branch and hearing it break, even with the sounds of the birds, she hears it.

The nís stills, her back is turned. With great care, she turns and breath is robbed from his lungs. For all the beauty he beheld in Valinor, the nís before him is fairer still. For she holds a light within that he can see in her eyes, her hair is dark, pitch black and that only serves to enhance her fairness and bright pink lips. Boldly, he steps towards her, she does not run, but lets him approach. He does not look away, neither does she and when he is close she let him take her hand. 

And in that moment, something else happens. The moment their hands touch, it is like an enchantment falls upon them. They stare at each others eyes and their surroundings fade away. The young forest still, there are no sounds and he is no longer aware of anything other than her, than her eyes and the stars he can see in them. It feels like home, in a way Valinor had not. It feels like this nís is made for him and he for her. Nothing else matters, and time ceases to exist.

They stand beneath the stars, unmoving and unseeing. Nothing matters but each other, time passes and he does not realize it. He does not know of his people seeking for him, nor of the rest of the elven host moving on forwards to Valinor. He does not know that his brother goes with them. He forest around them grows tall and darker still. Neither notice.

Then the stillness that had fallen over them, like an enchantment lifts. He is not sure how it happens, only that he knows that he belongs to her and she, in turn to him. Whatever comes next, they shall stand together. His heart and soul tell him so. He lifts her hand and gently presses a kiss to the back of it, she returns the gesture. And then grabs his face between her hands, which are soft and warm, and presses a soft feather-like kiss to his lips. “My lord,” Melian says and her eyes are tender, voice such a soft and tender quality to it, that his heart takes flight, for she may say ‘Lord’ but in his ears, she says ‘Husband’. And his whole being feels elated at her words. He is hers and she is his. 

With his free hand, he places a gentle caress on her face and she leans to his touch much to his delight. Finally, he speaks, “I am called Elwë, and I am by decree of the Valar, the leader of the Teleri. May I boldly presume to wish to know your name, my fair lady?”

Her smile grows and she cups his own face with her free hand, the brushes tenderly a stray lock of his, “I am called Melian, a maia on the service of Lord Irmo, the Vala of visions and dreams.”

He reluctantly step back and bows to her, “Then, may he forgive my insolence, but I find you to be a greater vision or dream than he could ever give me.” He says and feels a spark of pride as her cheeks turn slightly pink, he draws closer again, not happy to have even a small separation between them. Not yet, they must be a part at some point, he knows, but he greedily wishes her to be close still.

“Your words are kind and gallant, my lord.” Melian says, her eyes and smile softening to him. “And I thank you most kindly for them.” She squeezes his hand, her lips curl pleasantly. “Were you go, I shall follow.”

“Great indeed is this gift you give me, my lady. A most generous one too, for I find that I do not wish to part with you.”

“Then we shan’t.” Melian says. “I will not leave you.”

He is about to open his mouth to speak, when he hears his name being called, loud enough to disturb the forest and its animals. The voices are frantic and full of worry, but he is reluctant to move away from her, but he must announce his presence, if only to lift the worry, so he half turns away from her and calls, “I am here!”

The voices come closer, so he takes her by his hand and they stand side by side when his people come into view. They stop at once, relief comes to their faces and he frowns, he was always safe, there is no need for them to worry so. “My lord?” The elf who steps forward asks. “Are you well?”

“Indeed I am,” He replies. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

They all hesitate, then, “Because you have been lost to us for years. We have been trying to find you, to no luck. The rest have gone, even,” the elf hesitates, “your lord brother.”

That makes him blink in surprise, years? He had not expected that at all, much less that Olwë is gone. He shakes his head, “Will Lord Oromë return?” He feels sorrow when they shake their heads no. But his sorrow is fades, when Melian squeezes his hand. “Well, then, it would be best that we return to those who have remained.” He turns to Melian and nods to her, smiling down on her, she is tall but not as tall as he is. “And this is my lady, the Lady Melian. A maia at the service of Lord Irmo.”

Their shocked faces are almost amusing, and then Melian speaks. “It’s lovely to meet you, and let me say that I shall remain here, with Elwë and I shall help you whenever and however I may. I will be at his side, always.”

He smiles, “Let us see to the rest, I have been a poor leader indeed if I have been absent for years now. Let us remedy that. Come beloved, let us meet our people.”

And walking side by side, they return to his kin. They are greeted by joyful song, and Melian’s presence is welcomed happily, for she charms the with easy and does not look down at them. ‘My people’ she calls them and he feels a surge of pride that his lady has so easily taken to his. To those who waited for him. His heart swells in gratitude to them too, for waiting, for accepting Melian. Now all they have to do, is find a home. For his people at least, for he found his beneath the stars.


End file.
